Life Long Love
by XxMysticMariexX
Summary: An old friend of Naruto's finds herself reminiscing about the blond, who's been away for four years, as she walks down the streets of Konoha. better summary inside, please let me know what you think of the story, I'm not going to bother if no one likes it


**Authors Note: Please be nice this is my first ever Naruto Fan Fiction, and I'm not all that up-to-date with the show or manga (Don't read them cause I can't buy them...none of the stores here in Brandon sell them as far as I know), so if anything is wrong such as spelling please someone let me know.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I'd love to.**

**Summary: An old friend of Naruto's finds herself reminiscing about the blond, who's been away for four years, as she walks down the streets of Konoha. Nita laughs to herself when she looks around and sees she's walked right to his apartment. She worries however when she sees that his front door is open.**

* * *

Nita walked down the streets of Konoha lost in her thoughts, reminiscing about her old friend Naruto. She hadn't seen him in four years, since he had left to train with master J, and she missed him an awful lot. She and Naruto had been friends since they were about four. 

Some older kids had been picking on Naruto one winter, throwing snowballs at him, and when Nita saw them she ran over, pushed them in the snow, and gave each of them a face wash. After they ran away Nita walked over to Naruto, who had fallen in the snow, and helped him up. Since then they were best friends and no one dared tease Naruto when Nita was around, for fear of the females wrath.

She sighed to herself as she turned a corner and looked around. Without realizing it Nita had walked to the street where Naruto lived, she laughed to herself as she looked over at his apartment. She stopped laughing abruptly when she saw that his apartment door was open. She slipped a kunai out of a pouch, on her waist, as she slowly walked over to the door. She opened the door wider and walked in, keeping her ninja senses alert, she walked into the living room. A squeal caught in her throat when she saw Naruto laying on his couch with his eyes closed.

"Naruto!" she screamed, dropping her kunai and running over to him.

His eyes shot open just as Nita dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Not exactly sure who the hell was hugging him, Naruto pushed her away and sat up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Naruto don't you recognize me? It's Nita!" she exclaimed.

His eyes widened as he gazed down at the beautiful young women kneeling in front oh him. She definitely didn't look like the 12-year-old little girl he had left four years ago.

"Nita is that really you?" he asked astonished.

She nodded her head and smiled, "Yep."

"Wow, I can't believe how much you've changed in only four years. It's so good to see you, I've missed you so much," he finally said after about a minute.

"It's good to see you too. I wasn't expecting to see you here after so long."

"Yeah why did you come into my apartment anyway?" he asked.

"Your door was wide open, I thought someone must have broken in.," she told him.

"Oh I guess I was just so tired I forgot to close my door. I've only been home about ten minutes. I came home exhausted and I really wanted to find you, Sakura, and Sasuke but I couldn't stay awake so I collapsed on the couch and fell asleep right away," he explained, putting his hand behind his head and giving his trademark foxy grin.

She smiled and nodded her head, and as she did she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed a little feeling embarrassed as she took in his new tanned muscular physic. His once puny little kid body was no more; he had broader shoulders, and had toned up quite a bit, his new darker tan showing ever detail of his new muscles. She blushed more looking away.

Why did she feel so embarrassed looking at his naked chest, she had seen Naruto without his shirt many times when they were younger, why was now any different? Naruto had noticed her blush and laughed.

"Nita what're you blushin' for?" he asked, placing a finger under her chin and turning her head so she was looking at his face.

"It's just you've changed so much Naruto, I hadn't noticed how much until now," she admitted.

"Awwe Nitty, I'm still the helpless five year old you met sitting in the snow. And I'll always be that annoying brat who yells too much," he laughed trying to comfort his oldest and best friend.

He grabbed her hand, stood up -pulling her with him- and gave her a reassuring hug. When they broke apart Nita looked up into his face and laughed, Naruto was at least a foot taller then her now.

"Who said you were allowed to grow so tall Naruto Uzomaki? Now I can't call you a little twerp anymore," she joked.

"Looks like it'll have to be your nickname from now on," he teased back.

"Oh no, I don't think so. Just because you're taller then me now, and you've been away for four years doesn't mean I can't kick your ass anymore. You're not the only one who'd been doing some training. For your information I've been training with Hokage Tsunade herself and she says that I'm surpassing her when she was my age," Nita boasted, she loved to tease Naruto about how much stronger she was then him.

"Big deal, Tsunade's an old hag, she's past her due date," Naruto joked wrinkling his nose slightly, "I was able to knock her on her ass four months after training with pervy-sage."

"Well if you think you're so good," she started, as she backed away from him and got into a fighting stance, "then bring it on tough guy. Just don't whine when I knock you back onto the couch using one hand."

Naruto grinned and got into a fighting stance as well. Nita lunged at him; he grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and not suspecting, it lost his footing. Both of them fell onto his couch, Naruto on top of Nita. He grinned and laughed, despite the current situation they were in.

"So what was that about you pushing me onto the couch using only one hand?" he teased.

"Bite me, this isn't over," she growled.

Still grinning, Naruto bent his head down and bit her neck playfully. A strange sensation ran through both their bodies, and Nita's eyes fluttered shut.

"N-naruto," she whispered.

He pulled his head back concerned, then got a strange look on his face when he saw hers.

"Nita are you ok?" he asked.

Her eyes opened and she gazed into his deep blue ones.

"W-why do I f-feel like this Naruto?" she asked, still whispering.

"I don't know, but I think I feel like that too," he admitted.

She didn't know why she did it, but she reached a hand up and stroked her thumb on his cheek, across the lines –which she knew to be whiskers. This time Naruto's eyes fluttered shut and a small low moan escaped from deep in his throat.

"Don't d-do thaaat," he moaned.

"Why?" she asked, stopping.

"They're sensitive," he explained as he dug his fingers into the couch.

* * *

Ok so I'm sorry it took me so long to update and add more but I've been so busy with school and stuff, anyway here's some more of the story hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R I really wanna know what people think of it! 


End file.
